


Inalcanzable

by Hyakka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka





	Inalcanzable

Se había ido. Lejos. Una vez más.

Y el dolor en su pecho volvió. De nuevo.

En aquél momento sintió claramente como se formaban las lágrimas en sus ojos. Acumulándose en los lacrimales para luego humedecer sus pupilas y terminar resbalando a través de sus pestañas y por sus mejillas. Como si el tiempo hubiese ralentizado su ritmo constante. Con saña. Para hacerle sentir a cámara lenta cuán doloroso era perderle de nuevo.

Y, ¿es que podía existir algo peor que tal dolor? Si algo así existía en éste mundo, para Fuji solamente podía ser el hecho de ser consciente que no estaba sorprendido en absoluto. Como si una parte de sí supiera que volvería a ocurrir. Como si su corazón se hubiese acostumbrado a ello. A ese dolor. A verle marchar.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de quedarse allí tumbado. De regocijarse en el dolor que sentía. No. Si su orgullo había sido pisoteado, si su corazón había sido apuñalado era porque probablemente, tras meditarlo con detenimiento, para él aquella era la única manera en que creía poder ayudar a Fuji a avanzar. Y Fuji no quería menospreciar sus intenciones. Invalidar su teoría. Por eso se puso en pié. Por eso forzó a sus labios a curvarse en una sonrisa.

Si Tezuka quería que él avanzara. Si Tezuka quería que se pusiese en pié tras ser humillado. Si Tezuka quería ver cuanto era capaz de correr con tal de tratar de alcanzarle. Entonces Fuji avanzaría. Se pondría en pié. Y correría con todas sus fuerzas. Porque, tal vez, algún día sería capaz de hacer realidad el sueño de atraparle.

Un sueño. Algo intangible y cambiante. Algo en lo que él no creería.

¿Pero es que no era eso lo que le hacía especial a ojos de Tezuka? ¿No era ese el reto que le había propuesto? Si Tezuka y su firme realidad podían llegar tan lejos, entonces Fuji demostraría que él y sus sueños intangibles podían llegar al infinito.


End file.
